Benjamin Wolfe CP
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Benjamin Wolfe (Mirror). Benjamin Isaac Wolfe a smaller version of his father with the angst of his mother. Struggling to find himself and find meaning in his life, Benjamin has often been a problem child. With a brilliant mind, he is two years ahead academically and too smart for his own good. He continues to enjoy his new found family life while deciding what he would like to be when he grows up - engineer or lawyer. For his future plot counterpart, see Benjamin Wolfe. Family Information Immediate Family Born May 23, 2377. *Parents: Katal Wolfe (2347) amd Marcus Wolfe (2338). *Former Step-father: Cathasach Una (2344-2383). After his parents divorced in 2378, he went to live on Earth with his mother where she met Cathasach. In 2379, his mother married Cathasach and the Trill adopted Benjamin before officially changing his name to Wolfe-Una. In 2383, Cathasach was killed in a tragic accident, leaving Katal on her own. When Faran Una, the next host of the symbient, arrived he took over where Cathasach left off until 2386. This relationship soon dissolved as well, prompting Katal to reconcile with Marcus in hopes Benjamin would have a father figure. In May, 2387 for his birthday, Katal removed the hyphenated Una from Benjamin's last name. In January of 2387, his mother was once engaged to a man by the name of Carill Savoi, however, they relationship dissolved when she re-married her first husband, and Benjamin's biological father, Marcus in 2388. Sibling(s) *Paternal; Older, Half-Sister: Karyn Dax-Wolfe (2375). *Maternal, Younger Half-Sister: N'lani Wolfe (2380). *Maternal, Younger Half-Sister: Lauren Wolfe (2381). *Maternal, Younger Half-Brother: Luke Wolfe (2381). *Maternal, Younger Half-Brother: Farhi Wolfe (2385). *Adopted, Younger Sister: Mylee Mawiziki-Wolfe (2378). *Adopted, Younger Brother: Wolfe-Koran Jatar (2379). His sister N'lani Dhaja came back into CP time and has regular interaction with the family. While she is related just as much as N'lani Wolfe, she is approximately 16 years older than the counterpart. Extended Family *For information on his grandparents, aunts and uncles click HERE, while information on his Cousins, Nieces/Nephews, and Extended Step Family may be found at the links. *Benjamin has had several pets including Zefram, the dog, after famous engineer, Zefram Cochrane; Fenrir, the dog, after his father ship the USS Fenrir and Yoshi, the Gorn Dinosaur, named after the video game. *He has a stuffed dinosaur named Tim. Personal Life Leeara Etan Benjamin met his first girlfriend, Leeara Etan, while attending a special class on Bajor. She had a long standing crush on him and asked him out. Despite her being Cardassian he agreed. Last for about a year, they broke up in 2389 after he realized that he had a perverse crush on his own sister. Education and Career Due to Benjamin's extreme intelligence, he is two years more advanced than children his age. He is expected to graduate highschool in 2392 at the age of 15. He has an interest in Federation Law and/or Engineering and has plans of applying for Starfleet. Category:Katrina's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Romulan Category:Terran Category:Betazoid Category:Civilian Category:CP Double Profile Category:Second Generation Category:All Characters